Rapid development of current electronic devices causes that the portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc. become necessary devices in daily life. However, the computer speeds are promoted continuously so that large amount of heat is produced. As a result, temperatures of these devices are increased to affect stability of the system. Generally thin heat dissipating sheets are installed in portable electronic devices for conduction of heat to outer sides. Further, batteries are also major resources of heat dissipation. Thin heat dissipation sheets are also used to conduct heats from batteries. The prior art heat dissipation sheets are made of high heat conductivity material, such as copper, aluminum alloys, graphite, ceramics, etc. However, these material occupy a large space and of the portable electronic device.
Furthermore, the prior art portable electronic devices generally have the function of communication, networking, NFC connections, etc. which need to be arranged with antennas for signal transmissions. In the prior art portable electronic devices, antennas and heat dissipation units are installed independently. Therefore the portable electronic device must leave spaces for receiving antenna and heat dissipater individually, but this will affect the installation of other electronic units. Moreover, the whole volume and thickness of the portable electronic device will be enlarged. This is in violation of the current trend of small size and compact structure of the portable electronic device.